Turning Back the Time
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Oswald doubts if he can make his valkyrie happy, and Gwendolyn wonders why he even doubts himself. Oswald/Gwendolyn.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Odin Sphere. Or else I would make happy endings for all protagonists.

Note: The plotline is after Gwendolyn's storyline, and before the Armageddon. My writing skill has gone rusty over time, so a short random story should do for now. ( = v = ) I love this pairing the most, hohoho. Oswald/Gwendolyn all the wayyy! Forgive me for some errs as English is my 2nd language, but please R&R if you are kind enough to let me know the errs to fix.

* * *

The moon was high in the chilly starry sky, bestowing its soft light on the dark lake on the vast garden of an old castle in the forest of Elrit. The leaves rustled softly as the wind blew, whispering the gentle sound to the sleeping forest and creating small ripples on the water surface. In the lake bank, two humans were lying on the grass with gentle smiles on their faces, promising never ending love to each other silently. A young girl with her silver hair flowing down to her waist had a pair of blue wings hidden under her old, blue dress. She touched her forehead to the other human, her husband, as they enjoyed the moment. The white-haired man wore his simple attire, a white shirt with several buttons left opened and black pants.

"I wish the time would stop and I can stay like this, being with you." Oswald suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. Gwendolyn opened her deep sapphire eyes. She pulled back a little to stare straight into the pair of violet orbs, thinking for a little moment before answering, "We will always be together, be it in the present or the future. Why would you want to stop the time?"

The white-haired knight simply smiled bitter sweetly before he kissed her forehead lovingly and pulled her into another embrace. She grew up with lack of human warmth that the close contact made red colors crept to her cheeks, though she did nothing to resist the protective gesture. In silence, she listened to his soft breathing and the sound of his heart beat.

The Shadow Knight whispered to the top of her head while stroking her long silver strands, feeling the softness between his fingers. "You are my single light hope, shimmering in the darkness. Before I met you, I have nothing much to grieve any loss. But it's different now." Oswald kept her at arm length distance; to look at her as if trying to engrave her permanently in his memory. "You are my whole world, Gwendolyn. But I have nothing much to give you, as I am empty as it is without you."

Gwendolyn was about to speak his name and assure him of her undying love, when he gazed far beyond her in wonder. "I wonder if you will regret this bond one day, although I promised you to make you happy…"

"I would never! How could you ever doubt me?" She retorted, feeling furious. How could he not trust her love after all they had gone through? Gwendolyn even left her Father's side who was her everything before she became his wife and gave up on her father's love to nurture this unconditional love in front of her eyes.

Oswald was taken aback by her sudden temper, feeling guilty for ever questioning her feelings. "I'm sorry, Gwendolyn. I just wish for your happiness…But I am not sure if I can give you anything to make you happy. All my life, I tried to make my father, Melvin to love me, by serving him because that's all I know how to do. But it does more harm than good."

The former Valkyrie started to regret at her behavior. This man, her husband, despite of their marriage, she knew nothing much about his past. He only told her about him being taken in when he was little by a wicked man named Melvin, who was also a counselor of the Faeries royal family. The only man Oswald could call father and trust, also betrayed him by selling him to Queen of the Dead, in exchange for power he never desired but for his father alone. As much as they both lacked of parent's love, she could not help herself but feeling fortunate enough to have her beloved sister, Griselda, Myris and her loyal subjects to shower her with some affection. Furthermore, in the end, her father finally showed her compassion and so-called love, even if it might be only for her stupendous achievements and victories.

It reminded her of her encounter with Inferno King Onyx back in the Volkenon country. He mentioned to her that her husband was such a tortured soul; bound to a curse. Seeing how little he thought of himself, she wondered if he was ever loved by someone genuinely and if her love was the first requited love in his life. The Shadow Knight, the most feared swordsman in the whole Erion, knew nothing how it felt to be loved until their marriage.

How terrible if it was true…

"If only we could turn back the time before you were adopted by Melvin and we meet much sooner, how much can things change?" Gwendolyn voiced her sympathy for her dearest husband. If only she could alleviate such heavy burden even just a little and he could share it with her…Maybe he would not have to bear the curse and he would be as free and happy as the flying bird in the sky. Then maybe…just maybe, they both would never feel forsaken by the world.

Oswald looked astonished at first, and chuckled, "then I would not be the wielder of Belderiver and you may never even notice me since I heard that valkyries can only find happiness through battles and victories." It only brought more smile to his face when she pouted at his answer. He took her hands into his and leaned forward to close the distance between them until their lips were only one breath away. "It's alright, Gwendolyn. I'm happy right now. The past leads to our meeting and I will not change any of it. Even if we can repeat the past, I'll still go through the same thorny path to be right here."

"And so do I" Her eyes fluttered close, feeling the rosy blush growing to her cheeks. When his soft lips met hers, she knew this was how eternity felt like and it did not matter whether they were in the present or future. They just had to create eternity.

* * *

The game has been released like years before and I just find this awesome game and join the fan bandwagon. Well…better late than never. *shrug*


End file.
